Read operations performed on data stored in a flash memory may disturb other data that share the same memory block that are not being read. Repeated read operations on data can cause other data to accumulate read disturb errors. Errors due to read disturb on stored data will cause frequent data recycling and increase system cost. Errors due to read disturb may also cause read disturb amplification. For example, if only one page of data in a memory block is read frequently the other pages inside the same block may be significantly disturbed and have to be recycled. Hot-read data is the data that are read multiple times (thousands and even millions of times). Traditionally, hot-read data is stored in the same memory block with other data. Read disturbs may reduce the endurance of flash memory. It would be desirable to reduce the number of read disturbs in flash memory.